There will be four
by happycat-and-scissorluv
Summary: it's my version of warrior cats! take a look at the lives of four cats, one in each clan, each with a different past, full clan, half clan, kittypet and rouge. A new prophecy hangs over the leaders of each clan leading up to a battle not just for territory but for their lives and their forest. note: the names of the clans remain the same but all the names of cats are new!
1. alliances

\There will be four

**HI! So I've never actually written a warrior cat's fanfiction before but I got seriously addicted to the books and had to buy them all after reading the first one! So I decided to write my own warning since it's my first one it might be terrible but I'll try my best! It's called there will be four because… well you'll see!**

**In this chapter I'm just going to introduce all the characters, since even though I kept the clan names (I liked them and couldn't really think of any others that would work) I made up all the names (I don't think any of them are the same as any names in the book but the names stay the same with the kit, paw whatever endings!) **

**I also created a tribe but they won't come into it until a lot later! But they're called the tribe of soaring eagles and they're named in the same way as the tribe from the book! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats **

Alliances

Thunderclan:

Leader 

Silverstar (large silver tabby tom with startling blue eyes extremely loyal to his clan and an exceptionally good hunter, firm but fair and hesitant to rush into pointless battles)

Deputy

Flamepelt (ginger she-cat with bright green eyes fiercely determined and serious but kind hearted)

Warriors

Shadowfang (large black tom with dark green eyes, quiet but loyal and fiercely protective of his mate goldenheart, has a large scar on his face and has seen and won many battles, apprentice Willowpaw)

Ravenwing (black tom with amber eyes, slightly clumsy, under confident and shy but fastest runner in the clan and very intelligent, can think on the spot)

Goldenheart (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes extremely kind and motherly towards the other cats apprentice Cherrypaw)

Mossfur (grey tom with green eyes lost the tip of his tail while trying to chase off a badger, brave but extremely stuck up and bossy, despite being a new warrior)

Redtail (dark ginger tom with amber eyes, ambitious but loyal to the clan and the warrior code, prefers to be alone but works hard to prove himself apprentice Snowpaw)

Stormsurge (grey tom with amber eyes, eager, energetic and bouncy but occasionally annoys senior warriors, very agile and hard to catch, skilled at taking on multiple foes at once in battle)

Hawkflight (beautiful young black she-cat with piercing blue eyes, down to earth and goes out of her way to help people but often messes up when hunting)

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Swiftflight (tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, her and swallowfall are sisters that are constantly together, very outgoing and loud but would never hurt anyone, loving mate of Stormsurge and mother of Fernkit and Birdkit)

Swallowfall (tabby she-cat with yellow eyes very sensitive and easily offended her and Swiftflight are sisters and constantly together, mate to Redtail and mother to Mintkit)

Kits (cats under six moons of age)

Fernkit (creamy coloured she-cat with blue eyes, outgoing, cheeky and boisterous, a handful for her mother Swiftflight)

Birdkit (grey tom with amber eyes, independent but loves his sibling and Mintkit and is very protective since he's slightly larger than them)

Mintkit (white she-cat with green eyes sweet, caring and playful wants to become a medicine cat)

Medicine cat 

Doveswing (white she-cat with blue eyes, puts her clan first no matter what, but becomes impatient if someone complains or moves when she's treating them)

Elders (former warriors) 

Thunderstrike (large dark brown tabby blind in one eye so had to retire early, one green eye, one milky white due to a claw mark running across his cheek but still as loyal, strong and brave as ever)

Owlwhisker (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, lost a kit when she was younger and in her old age often becomes confused and tries to find her kit, starts losing her memory)

Apprentices (warriors in training)

Cherrypaw (brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, hardworking and a perfectionist, very high energy levels, willowpaw's sister)

Willowpaw (brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, much more laid back than her sister, extremely smart and a quick thinker)

Snowpaw (white tom with blue eyes, has a huge crush on Hawkflight but too shy to approach her since he's only an apprentice)

Dawnpaw (grey she-cat with blue eyes, used to be a kittypet but is adapting well although struggles to gain true acceptance in the clan)

Shadowclan: 

Leader

Brokenstar (unusually large tortoiseshell tom, cunning and harsh but when around his mate Dapplesun much softer, beginning to get older)

Deputy

Blackfire (small black tom with amber eyes, fast and quick thinking, very ambitious and manipulative, some people say that he has more power than Brokenstar himself)

Warriors 

Wolfclaw (dark grey tom with stormy blue eyes, witty and playful but infamous in battle, rumoured to have never received a scar)

Dapplesun (cream she-cat with kind blue eyes, against violence and hates to hurt another cat but can be found at Brokanstar's side in battle as a formidable enemy)

Silverstreak (silvery grey she-cat with green eyes, defensive and secretive likes to be alone apprentice Toadpaw)

Lionfur (golden coloured tom with yellow eyes, bitter since despite being younger than him Blackfire was made deputy, often know to steal prey in leaf bare)

Darkfang (dark grey tabby tom with green eyes, young warrior who works desperately to be respected once again after he fled from a battle)

Tigerstripe (ginger and black tabby tom with green eyes, mild character very laid back and positive but can sometimes be lazy apprentice Berrypaw)

Rainwhisker (white she-cat with watery blue eyes, nervous and jumpy, known to lash out if approached rapidly from behind doesn't trust anyone after her mate was killed by a rouge)

Medicine cat

Pinebreeze (mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes, suffering from the aftereffects of an infected cut but still healthy, curt and temperamental, apprentice Tinypaw)

Tinypaw ( she-cat born very late so is very small and suffers from a twisted front paw, brown fur with amber eyes, she's very quiet and withdrawn and often teased by the other apprentices for being small)

Queens (nursing or expecting kits)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mate Tigerstripe and mother to Marshkit, Thornkit and Reedkit strong, resourceful cat, sometimes helps Pinebreeze and Tinypaw after a large battle)

Darkfowl (black she-cat with stormy grey eyes, mother of Nightkit and mate of Wolfclaw excellent at bringing down birds as she has an amazing leap)

Kits (cats under six moons old)

Marshkit (tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes, loves to boss around his siblings and dreams of being clan leader)

Thornkit (black and white tom with grey eyes, thoughtful and curious, can't wait to leave the camp when he's an apprentice so he can explore)

Reedkit (grey and white she-cat with amber eyes, very shy and has a very close bond with her mum and loves practicing her hunting on her mum's tail)

Nightkit (black tom with amber eyes, quite small but cunning and fast, loves listening to stories told by the elders and always offers to take them fresh kill)

Elders (retired warriors)

Squirrelfur (brown she-cat with amber eyes, despite her old age she is usually found perched in the highest branches of a tree, away from the noise of the camp)

Foxpelt (ginger tom with a white but now greying chest, once a fierce warrior and still constantly complains about his status as an elder)

Apprentices (warriors in training)

Berrypaw (ginger she-cat with green eyes, loves fighting, very quick to jump into battle without thought which gets her into trouble)

Toadpaw (brown tom with green eyes, strong willed hates being ordered about, fiery and loves to pull pranks on people, has a crush on Berrypaw who he constantly strives to impress)

Wind clan:

Leader

Heatherstar (tabby she-cat with green eyes, thoughtful, fair leader who is careful before entering battle and prefers to talk rather than rush into a pointless fight)

Deputy

Whitecloud (white tom with sharp blue eyes, organised and critical, keeps everyone active and can't stand laziness but is very popular among the clan, apprentice Velvetpaw)

Warriors

Ashpelt (grey tom with green eyes, snappy and irritable, but will put others' lives before his own if it comes down to it, a very loyal cat apprentice Arrowepaw)

Rabbitpelt (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, kind and selfless, she makes sure everyone has gotten food before she takes her own so she is one of the cats who suffer most during harsh leaf bare's apprentice Singepaw)

Mudfur (brown tom with amber eyes, intimidating because of his scarred appearance and formidable reputation in battle but he's a huge softy and loves playing with the kits in the nursery)

Greyheart (silver she-cat with blue eyes, can't talk after an accident in battle where her tongue was ripped out, but she is still a hardworking, able warrior and almost always with her mate Mudfur)

Nutbeam (small cream she-cat with green eyes, quite dumb and often repeats herself but popular thanks to her bright smiles and cats often go to her if they're upset)

Snowdrift (white tom with blue eyes, brooding, disdainful and looks down upon everyone, he has even challenged Heatherstar's decisions more than once and is avoided by most younger cats)

Medicine cat

Harewhisker (brown tom with green eyes, very quiet and brooding, only became a medicine cat after he was almost crushed by a falling tree leaving him with a crippled back leg so was unable to become a warrior apprentice Dreampaw)

Dreampaw (silver tabby tom with blue eyes, bright spirited but very insecure and constantly worries that she'll never be a good medicine cat)

Queens (nursing or expecting kits)

Goldenblaze (sandy coloured she-cat with blue eyes, usually very cheerful but currently in a state of depression after her mate, Sandsweep died, named her kit Sandkit to honour him)

Sunbeam (ginger she-cat with amber eyes, can sometimes have severe mood swings but is mostly a kind, fun cat who is expecting kits from her mate Whitecloud)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat with green eyes, dislikes speaking and mostly communicates with body language, although had a relationship with riverclan cat Dewstripe leading to the birth of Runningkit, Dewstripe and her decided runningkit would grow up in windclan)

Kits (cats under six moons old)

Sandkit (sandy coloured she-cat with amber blue eyes, desperate to find out about her father, constantly questioning everyone who was friends with him but otherwise very playful and excitable)

Runningkit (stormy grey tom with green eyes, has his mothers dislike of talking, unusually fast for his size and extremely stealthy he loves to creep up on warriors and bite their tails before running away)

Elders (retired warriors)

Longfeather (black tom with long shaggy fur, white paws and green eyes, snappy and constantly complaining about everything and anything to whoever will listen)

Tornear (tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and half his ear missing, gradually went blind with old age, usually guided by Mistpool)

Mistypool (grey she-cat with Amber eyes, spends most of her time with Tornear, still very fast but suffers from pains and stiffness in her neck)

Apprentices (cats in training to become warriors)

Arrowepaw (white tom with blue eyes, very fast and nimble, one of the best hunters in the clan despite only being an apprentice for a few moons and he constantly boasts about it)

Velvetpaw (beautiful grey she-cat with amber eyes, loves to tease her younger sister Singepaw but if anyone else does she will get very mad)

Singepaw (silvery grey she-cat with amber eyes, dreamy, walks around with her head in the clouds which cause her to occasionally mess up when hunting)

Riverclan:

Leader 

Oakstar (brown tom with amber eyes, young but brave leader, who has helped riverclan to prosper in the past moons but he is sometimes hasty to get into fights just to prove the strength of his clan)

Deputy 

Riversong (silver tabby with green eyes, gentle and trusting cat who tries to see the best in everyone)

Warriors

Yellowfur (golden she-cat with green eyes, moody at times and impatient with her apprentice Silkpaw but a great teacher)

Sharpclaw (silver tom with amber eyes, claws are unusually long, he's a very sociable cat who hates to be alone and loves the sound of his own voice but is a very strong warrior apprentice Leopardpaw)

Fishtail (ginger tom with blue eyes, strongest swimmer in the clan, rescued a thunderclan kit then it had wandered off and fallen into the lake, a very fair cat who just wants to help everyone he can)

Robinwisp (brown she-cat with lighter chest and amber eyes very judgemental and critical and often points out peoples flaws but she's just trying to help in her own way apprentice Streampaw)

Moonbeam (white she-cat with green eyes, bossy senior warrior who takes it upon herself to keep all the apprentices busy especially her own apprentice, Leafpaw)

Dewstripe (white tom with a long black stripe stretching from his neck to the tip of his tail, secretly met up with gingerpelt from windclan and together they had a kit, their relationship was never discovered)

Medicine cat

Stonepool (grey tom with green eyes, cheerful cat who unusually for a medicine cat loves to help with the hunting as well and is very capable)

Queens (expecting or nursing kits)

Frostpelt (white she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Molekit and Fawnkit and her mate is Sharpclaw, she's a small cat who can't seem to grasp the skill of sneaking up on prey but luckily is very fast)

Swanfeather (white she-cat with blue eyes mother to Sootkit and Webkit and mate to fishtail, very protective of her kits, very creative and clan mates gather around to hear the stories she makes up)

Kits (cats under six moons old)

Molekit (brown tom with blue eyes, very energetic and boisterous, sometimes forgets to sheath his claws when play fighting)

Fawnkit (brown she-cat with green eyes, sharp tongue and quick mind, she can talk her way out of pretty much anything)

Sootkit (black tom with amber eyes, extremely clumsy and constantly tumbling over his own feet and she, unlike most kits, is very nervous to become and apprentice, afraid she's not good enough)

Webkit (large but thin tom with striking silver fur and blue eyes, doesn't talk much but notices much more than most cats do and connects the dots easily, finding links no other cat does)

Elders

Stormfur (grey tom with blue eyes, spends most of his time sleeping and finds movement painful but he loves it whenever an apprentice would take the time to sit with him and talk)

Apprentices 

Silkpaw (white she-cat with amber eyes, serious and hardworking, very uptight and can't take a joke, she is sometimes teased for sucking up to her mentor but she doesn't care what people think of her as long as she becomes the best warrior she can be)

Leopardpaw (golden she-cat with black spots, loves to have the attention on her, very loud and outspoken, and often offends people with her strong points of view)

Streampaw (ginger tom with blue eyes, quiet and shy and finds it awkward to be the only tom in the apprentice den, he often enjoys speaking to Stormfur about how the clan used to be before he was born)

Bramblefur (huge dark tabby with green eyes, used to live with his mother who was not a clan cat but when she died his loneliness drove him to seek out the clan cats, bold and brassy he loves to make himself heard)

Tribe of soaring eagles:

Leader and medicine cat (stone teller)

Dusk that brings the night (dusky grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Prey hunters

Sky where eagles soar (small thin grey she-cat with amber has a huge leap and is amazing at bringing down eagles)

Cloud that hides the sun (white tom with blue eyes, fastest runner in the tribe and sometimes used to pass messages to other tribes because of his speed)

Stream where water flows (large black tom, unusually big and strong for a prey hunter and the only clan cat that can swim and hunt fish in the water)

Star which shines at night (tabby she-cat with green eyes, very intelligent and thoughtful but will not go outside without a cave guard after her mate was killed by a sharp tooth)

Dawn that brings the day (the stoneteller's sister, highly respected white she-cat with green eyes, very fast)

Cave guards 

Talon which clutches prey (large ginger tom with amber eyes, oldest cave guard but still very strong)

Storm which brings the rain (long grey fur with green eyes, huge she-cat missing one eye after a fight with another tribe)

Wolf which howls at night (grey tom with green eyes, received a new name after he drove a wolf away from the tribe land, very fast and cunning)

Stone which never crumbles (huge grey scared tom with a torn ear and blue eyes, despite his injuries arguably one of the fiercest warriors of the clan)

Scar which heals in time (received a deep scar across his side when he was attacked by a fox while on patrol when he was a to be, has an exceptionally sharp sense of smell but failing vision)

To be's (in training to become either cave guards or prey hunters)

Clover which brings you luck (small light grey she-cat, a gust of wind blew her over the edge of a waterfall as a kit, thought dead but stumbled into the cave two days later, earning her new name)

Lightning that burns the forest (small tom but fast and strong with brown fur and blue eyes, curious and a dreamer)

Snow that falls in winter (large white tom, with amber eyes, exceptional at hunting in snow because of his pure white coat)

Queens (nursing or expecting kits)

Moss which lines the nest (black she-cat usually a prey hunter with deep green eyes, currently expecting kits)

Spring that brings new life (white she-cat with amber eyes, vicious towards anyone who approaches her last remaining kit bird)

Kits (cats under 5 moons old)

Bird which sings at dawn (lively young spotted brown she-cat, loves to sing but is recovering from a bout greencough which killed all her littermates and almost killed her)

**so what do you think from the summery and the character list should I start this story? review and let me know and if you read my other fanfiction my updates will probably be about once every two weeks or so now!**

**review! **

**later haters**

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	2. the prophecy

Longest prologue in the history of ever!

**Hi it's me so the reaction to my first chapter wasn't overwhelming, just one review that sorta wasn't a review but it wasn't like an actual chapter so I decided to write this one anyway! It's just introducing the clans and the prophecy but the main cats haven't entered it yet! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats just the names and the plot!**

Thunderclan

As Silverstar padded into camp, his long tail held high, he was met once again with a rush of affection and pride as he took in the cats of thunderclan, the cats of his clan, all relaxing in the baking midday sun, unusually hot even for greenleaf. The ground beneath his paws was cracked and hard but the silver tom's high spirit could not be broken, the borders were clear, and prey was running well. Dropping his thrush onto the freshkill pile he stretched giving a wide yawn before lazily making his way over to his deputy, Flamepelt who was sharing tongues with Redtail, under the cool shade of the highrock, her long ginger fur shone like flames in the sun.

"Flamepelt, Redtail" Silverstar nodded as he lay down beside them and they greeted him with gentle mews, stifled by yawns "how is Snowpaw progressing?" he wondered, locking his piercing blue eyes on Redtail.

"Well, he will be ready for his ceremony in a moon's time for sure, possibly less, he is progressing well" Redtail replied, sitting a little straighter and beaming, Snowpaw was the young warriors first apprentice and he had been working overtime to make sure he would be a great mentor, lying awake in the warriors den at night, planning where he would take the snowy tom and what he would teach him.

"Poor cat doesn't get a day off with Redtail as his mentor" Flamepelt teased flicking him playfully with her tail, "passed them at the training hollow at sunrise while on hunting patrol"

"Nothing wrong with keeping him busy" Silverstar laughed, "he'd probably get into trouble otherwise" he added, casting an eye over to the apprentice den where the white tom and a tabby she-cat, cherrypaw wrestled in the dirt while her sister rolled her bright amber eyes, watching amusedly from her perch on top of a small boulder away from the play fight, shaded by a willow tree, fitting to her name, Willowpaw. The three warriors chatted amiably for a while longer as the sun continued its daily journey across the sky until Sundown approached, casting long drawn out shadows across the clearing, taking this as a cue Flamepelt rose, lazily arching her back and shaking out her fur before trotting off to assemble the sunset patrol.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and get some rest, will you remind Stormsurge and Hawkflight that they're joining me on the dawn patrol in the morning?" the large tabby requested as he too, rose to his paws, shook the stiffness out of his legs and left, bounding up onto the highrock.

As he landed silently on the ledge he couldn't help but cast one last look over his shoulder and sighed happily, ever since the former clan leader, Lionstar had died he had never stopped being awestruck every time he took a look at his clan. Turning away and giving a weary yawn he brushed past the wall of bracken, used for guarding his cave from the elements and stepped into his bed, soft with fresh moss turning a few times to get comfortable before curling up into a warm ball, almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

As soon as his eyes shut, he opened them again although he no longer saw the dark stone walls of his cave above the highrock and he knew that he wasn't in the thunderclan camp or even in the forest any more. He leapt forward, fresh energy filling his limbs, ears pricked for any trace of a cat although there was only silence apart from the steady rhythm of the tabby's paws against the grass until he broke through a thin line of foliage and into a clearing lit by the sun, despite it being sundown when he had fallen to sleep and as though they were waiting especially for him cats of all shapes and sizes filled the space, stars sparkled in their perfectly groomed pelts. One sandy coloured tom stepped forward and dipped his head in respect, one who Silverstar recognised instantly and watched with awe.

"Lionstar, what message does starclan have for me?" he asked, moving forward he had received no dreams from starclan since the awful experience when he had travelled to the moonstone in order for him to receive his nine lives, so he was understandably desperate to hear what the starry cats needed to inform, or maybe warn him about.

"There will be four, one pure, one lost, one split, one lonely, who hold in their paws the power to quench the flames" every one of the voices chant, all at once, increasing in volume with each chant, over and over again, reaching a deafening volume until Silverstar awoke with a gasp, he shakily rose his head, glancing warily around, his eyes clouded with worry for the clan he loved, why were starclan so vague? What help was it to know that something bad is going to happen if you're not told how to stop it, only told to trust in four cats who could be anywhere, in any clan, it wouldn't be hard for a cat to get lost or feel lonely after all.

Shaking his head the silver tom stretched as speckled light filtered through into his den, there was no point hiding in his nest all day because of a dream, resigning to speak to Doveswing as soon as he returned from the dawn patrol the silver tabby pulled himself up and shook out his ruffled coat and eyes sparkling stepped out into the sun, if something bad was coming he felt no doubt that his clan could meet it head on and come out victorious.

Shadowclan

Huge pine trees stretched high into the sky, branches intertwining and swaying gently in the light breeze, most of the Shadowclan cats lazed around, playing or sharing tongues in the sheltered camp, safe from the scorching heat of the sun, while effective hunting patrols took advantage of the availability of prey to fill and refill the freshkill pile. One particularly large tortoiseshell tom was padding silently, following the trail of a smaller, lithe ginger she-cat weaving through the ferns and undergrowth expertly but the wind was blowing towards him leaving the she-cat completely unaware of his presence.

Brokenstar froze as Berrypaw dropped into a perfect hunter's crouch, soundlessly gliding forward paw step by paw step. The huge tom opened his mouth slightly drawing in the mouth-watering scent of mouse shaking her rump slightly the ginger apprentice leapt landing a killer bite on the mouse's neck but not before it could give a shriek of terror. Brokenstar let out a low growl, any prey from here to four trees will have scampered into its burrow after hearing the squeal, it was an incredibly clumsy kill, not of the standard expected of a Shadowclan cat, realising her mistake Berrypaw gave a frustrated hiss as she used her claws to tear a hole in the ground to store her catch.

A few minutes go past and Brokenstar's prediction proves true, with Berrypaw catching nothing until after a spectacular leap, almost to the standard of her mother, Darkfowl, the ginger she-cat brings down a wood pigeon in flight, killing it swiftly with a bite to the neck. Soon followed by a thrush that busy picking at some seed, a plum frog and a scrawny vole, four kills in one hunt was very pleasing and Brokenstar gave a satisfied nod before streaking back to camp to inform her mentor Tigerstripe that she had passed her assessment.

By the time the tortoiseshell reached camp the sun was already at its peak, high in the sky above the forest, as soon as he passed through the thorn barrier a large tom sprints over, his tail twitching with nerves, but before he can speak guessing his desperate question, how did she do, Brokenstar smiles, unusual for the dark leader

"She did extremely well; she will be made a full warrior tonight once the sunset patrol has returned" Tigerstripe lets out a relieved breath he hadn't even realised he was holding and beamed his tail waving high above his head and eyes sparkling. There was no greater shame that could befall a mentor than to have his or her apprentice fail the assessment after they claimed they were ready and even more a cat mentoring for the first time. But also nothing gave a cat a stronger sense of satisfaction than seeing the cat they taught become a warrior.

"Thank you Brokenstar" the tabby tom dipped his head in farewell and respect to his leader but before he can leave Brokenstar growls "take Silverstreak, Rainwhisker and Darkfang and re scent mark the riverclan border, they've been hunting very close to the border lately, Lionfur even had to chase off a mousebrain that thought he could get away with stealing Shadowclan prey"

"Of course Brokenstar" Tigerstripe nods, bounded over to the warriors den to awake a silvery grey she-cat and to call the other warriors to him, nodding his head in satisfaction the clan leader picked his way over to his mate Dapplesun, who was flicking her tail playfully for a tiny black kit to chase. As the older warrior approached the kit, tiring of his game launched itself up onto the tom cat's back instead with a high pitched snarl, knocking into the off-guard warrior and bowling him over into the dirt.

"Thornkit" came a sharp hiss as a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out of the nursery "is that any way to treat your clan leader? Terribly sorry Brokenstar" the angry mother continues glaring at her son, ashamed the kit stumbles off and moves over to stand by his mother "thank you for looking after him Dapplesun" the weary queen sighed wrapping her fluffy ginger tail around the now scowling black kit and giving him a thorough licking down.

"Anytime Tawnyfur" Dapplesun nods easily and laughs as she glances over at her mate rising and shaking dust out of his coloured pelt "out done by a kit, wow what has become of you" she teases light-heartedly and is met with only a dark scowl and silence from the disgruntled tom on her right. "I'm going to take a nap" he announces sharply rising to his huge paws and stalking off "toms" Dapplesun smirks rolling her sky-blue eyes.

"Out done by a kit, for starclan's sake, she-cats" Brokenstar muttered mutinously as he padded into the dark of his hollow, rooted at the bottom of a huge oak tree near the tellinghill, a huge mound of grassy earth, forming a ledge where all his announcements were made. Still growling under his breath, in the privacy of his den he washed himself thoroughly until his coat sparkled before he stretched out each of his legs in turn and then finally his back before he lay down in his bed, he gave comfortable yawn; finally one of the apprentices must have brought him some new moss. Soon nestled in the warmth of his hollow away from any disturbances he drifted off but his sleep was far from dreamless.

As soon as he opened his eyes he had been transported, somewhere far away from his cosy nest, lined with the softest moss, into a clearing exactly like four trees but smaller and it was not crowded, filled with cats of different clans mingling and chatting under the light of the full moon.

The clearing was unlike anything he had ever seen, he had been visited by starclan cat's before but this place was different it was night here and a heavy mist coated everything and the clearing was empty apart from a single cat, eyes shining with an unearthly red glow with a pelt that glistened as though embodied with thousands of jewels but there was no beauty in this cat

"Why are you here?" Brokenstar growled dropping into a crouch, his ears flat back against his head and eyes flashing with hate, recognising the traitor, the piece of foxdung, the cat he had once trusted

"Well a poor cat all alone, injured and bleeding well he was easy prey for a hungry fox" the cat spat, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You deserve everything you got, you're a traitor, and a fool" the living tom snarled, every hair on his tortoiseshell pelt bristled in anger, making him appear to double in size. He had made that piece of filth deputy as soon as he became leader after a falling tree killed the former leader of Shadowclan but the greedy cat wanted more, wanted to be clan leader above all else, including the warrior code. So he and another cat, Blueswirl had been plotting against him for moons, meeting at the edge of the thunderpath until Dapplesun stumbled upon them while hunting.

It was the night before they had planned to take out their plan to kill Brokenfang as he was named then, before he had made the journey to the moonstone. Of course they didn't want her telling on them and ruining everything, they decided she had heard to much so they tried to kill the innocent she-cat, what was one more death on their way to power but they hadn't expected there real target to burst into the clearing with the entire hunting patrol as the two mutinous toms held down the cat he loved, preparing to end her life, in the battle that ensued Blueswirl was killed and Blackheart was chased out of the forest and banished.

"What I deserved? I deserved to rule the forest; you're too soft, Shadowclan will burn with you as its leader" the dark forest cat growls an insane smirk on his black face as he approaches the cat he failed to kill.

"Stop" a strong voice calls and Blackheart spins round, alarm and shock written on his face as a huge tom cat steps into the clearing a blinding light surrounding him, Blackheart gives a furious hiss before bolting into the undergrowth and disappearing in the mist.

"We don't have much time" the huge cat begins, his gleaming coat, beyond the light, is a deep coal black, and his eyes, deep leaf green "I am Shadowstar, the first leader of Shadowclan, which is why I can venture here into the dark forest" as he speaks the tom looks around him in disgust "listen carefully and remember, when the time comes you must place your trust in a young cat, you must not hold him back if he is to complete his task, there is a prophecy 'there will be four, one pure, one lost, one split, one lonely, who hold in their paws the power to quench the flames'" as soon as Shadowstar finishes speaking he begins to fade.

"But who is the cat, who must I trust?" Brokenstar cries as he too starts to fade but the cat only shakes his head before disappearing into the dark mist and soon feeling floods back into the tom's limbs as something cold and wet nudges his face and side, he bats at it gently trying to push it away as though it's a particularly irritating fly

"you lazy lump, the sunset patrols back get up it's time to make a new warrior" the 'lazy lump' opened his eyes blearily and is met with the smiling face of his mate, he soon gets up and leaps at her rubbing against her side purring deeply.

He struggled to push away the images that had returned after his meeting with Blackheart, of her lying dead in the forest or her body dragged onto the thunderpath to make it seem like an accident and shuddered but her presence, her warm scent and the sound of her steady purr calmed him and he nodded, he'd think about the strange dream later and maybe visit Pinebreeze but for now he had to focus on his clan and so stepping onto the tellinghill he called "let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the telling hill for a clan meeting."

Riverclan 

The river lapped against the shoreline in a steady rhythm, almost lazily, making it seem as though even the water was tired of the heat wave that had struck the forest, it seemed like the only place where even the slightest breeze could be found was Shadowclan causing many of the riverclan cats to hover around the border while hunting or take extra time checking that particular border. In the riverclan camp however the heat was stifling with little trees to offer shade and no breeze to speak of; every cat from the oldest elder to the youngest kit had stumbled, walked or bolted to the water's edge, if a twoleg was to come past it would think it was very strange indeed as dozens of cats milled around the lake.

Kits raced around splashing each other and dived underwater, to see who could hold their breath for the longest, giving their poor mothers heart attacks as they watched edgily from the shore. While apprentices complained constantly about the heat as their lessons continued, with mentors desperately attempting to teach them the best techniques on how to attack from the water. Even the most determined of mentors soon gave up and left their students to join the other cats in a massive water fight that had erupted when a windclan hunting patrol had knelt to drink at the water's edge. It was an unusual sight seeing fully fledged windclan warriors engaged in a water fight against riverclan kits and apprentices, soon the laughing windclan warriors retreated, significantly damper than they had been when they had arrived.

One cat, Oakstar was happily sharing tongues with his close friend under the slightly cooler shade of a low overhang.

"I'm surprised you're not out there with the apprentices" the brown tom commented pausing in his grooming, Sharpclaw loved the water, and although he couldn't touch Fishtail for speed or stamina when in the water he acted much like he was a young apprentice once again and often claimed he wished he could live in the water.

The tom looked up amusedly his silver pelt flashed as the sun caught it, "aww well I wouldn't want to beat the apprentices would I? Better to give them a chance"

"Ah of course, so considerate" Oakstar laughed, "or maybe you just want to stay here so you can keep any tom away from Riversong" he suggests his jaw twitching as Sharpclaw jolted up his head hitting the rock above his head with a dull thud.

"I well, I don't know what you, I mean, she, I… no that's not" Sharpclaw mumbled, looking around nervously in case anyone had heard as though Oakstar had just muttered a foul swear word "she… and I… I just" the silver cat pauses and started to lick his chest with rapid licks, trying and failing to hide his nerves.

"don't stress yourself out" the leader mocked, his tail twitching in amusement "it's obvious you like her and I think she likes you" he nods his head slightly and the silver tom follows his gaze, when he looks over he spots Riversong, staring at him intently from the low branch of a tree overhanging the water and her amber eyes met his green ones for a second before she turned away giggling with Robinwisp.

"No…we...I" Sharpclaw squeaks his eyes flashing with nerves, and Oakstar tilts his head to the side a cunning smile lighting his face.

"Oh so I can go and ask her out?" he wondered his eyes shining with mirth as his friends ears went flat back and he let out a tortured hiss

"NO" he paused, feeling as though the temperature had increased by a couple of degrees and whishing he could disappear "ok so if I like her, if, she'll probably just laugh at me and then everyone will laugh and it'll start a vicious cycle of awkwardness and laughing" the love struck tom blushes and his friend can't help but laugh

"Go ask her or some other cat will and you'll be too late" Oakstar advised rolling his eyes and nudging the tom to his paws and giving him a shove "go on"

"Ok" Sharpclaw nodded and took a deep steadying breath, "I'll do it" and he bolted off slowing into a steady trot, attempting to look cool and collected as he approached Riversong and the she-cat perched beside her, both giggling as he cautiously approached as though they were some twoleg monster that might bite him if he got to close. But Oakstar's attention was drawn away as the dawn patrol sprinted onto the shore, ears back and pelts fluffed out the tom leapt to his paws and raced over as a golden she-cat staggered forward gasping for breath. A huge cut on her side, as though the return journey had taken everything she had left the cat fell to the ground. Suddenly someone nudged his shoulder and shoved him out of the way.

"Move back, out of the way, everyone back" Stonepool snapped, deathly calm despite the life now surely resting in his able paws. "What happened?" the medicine cat asked calmly and slowly his grey eyes locking onto the rapidly dimming eyes of his patient, "badger" she gasps coughing, in the background a she-cat screamed "a badger what of our kits?" but Stonepool ignores this and Oakstar steps up, snapping out of his daze

"What do you need Stonepool? Surely she can't make it back to camp in this state" the tom pointed out,

"Cobwebs, horsetail, some comfrey root would help with the pain although I'm not sure if there is any, and some poppy seeds, she's going to be in a lot of pain" Stonepool listed and in response Oakstar instantly yelled, despite the fact that every cat was already gathered around ,

"Fishtail, take Silkpaw and Streampaw get Stonepool everything he needs, Yellow fur's counting on you, run, make haste, if you encounter the badger, starclan prey you won't do not approach it" the selected cats nodded and bolted up the bank and out of sight, disappearing into the treeline. "Moonbeam, Dewstripe and Robinwisp come with me we need to drive out that badger Riversong, I trust you will keep every cat calm and safe" Oakstar nods before leaping up the steep bank, following the trail of the apprentices, by the time the tom reached the trees three cats slipped into position running at presspaw with him at point. The reek scent of badger wasn't hard to follow mingled sickeningly with the scent of a fellow cat's blood finally the cats burst through the ferns and spotted the creature, it was huge, towering high above the four cats its dark, beady eyes glinting with malice as it lumbered towards them.

As he reached the cats the beast swept a huge claw out intent on nothing but ripping apart the patrol before him but was far too slow as the cats spun out of the way. The badger gave a roar of frustration as the lithe cats darted in, nipping at his exposed underbelly before dancing out of reach and being replaced by another. A flash of white as Moonbeam leapt onto the creatures back snapping at its ear before bounding to the side as the badger attempted to roll, crushing her beneath his heavy frame. Without a second to recover a streak of brown raked needle sharp claws down the face of the now frenzied animal, tiny signals, a twitch of the tail, a low hiss from Oakstar directed the cats in their endless assault driving the creature steadily back when suddenly as Oakstar dealt a painful bite on the badgers hind leg, before he could dart away a huge paw struck him, tossing him as though he was nothing more than a ragdoll a fox length away.

Fear clouded his mind as black spots spread through his vision and a strange whooshing sound seamed to block out the natural sounds of the forest leaving him with eerie silence, suddenly black obscured his vision completely and it was as though he was falling until he landed in a huge clearing surrounded by cats, each with the same glowing eyes and star encrusted coat.

"No" Oakstar gasped, terror being replaced with horror, "how, why I don't understand, I have nine lives how am I dead?" he cried spinning around wild eyed, maybe this was just a dream, a crazy dream, he couldn't leave his clan, not now.

"Be calm, rest assured you are certainly not dead but you are losing a life you will return to your clan shortly" a large tabby informed him gently, feeling much calmer the tom looked around, taking in everything around him, that's when he saw a strange mist seeming to step out from him and watched in wonder as it nodded it's head in farewell and slipped away, disappearing into the throng of cats.

But before he could comment on this he heard a gentle mew, a voice he would recognise anywhere, the voice of his mother, he would never forget the day he watched paralysed with fear as his mother fell away pushed over the edge of the gorge by gale force winds. As he listened to her mews of terror and the splash as she landed in the gorge and then how he cried as her body, torn and broken washed up on the shore he had only been an apprentice then. But her presence caused no pain only comfort, she leaned in, close enough that the sorrowful tom could breathe in her scent, and whispered "a great evil is forming, gathering a force that will shake the forest to its roots but don't be afraid my kit, there will be four, one pure, one lost, one split, one lonely, who hold in their paws the power to quench the flames now go back, you are a strong leader with a strong clan you have eight lives, use them well fighting for your clan."

Before he could answer her or question her on the vague prophecy her scent disappeared and she slowly faded away along with the rest of the starclan cats. Soon Leaving Oakstar alone in the clearing with a blinding pain building in his head, turning into fiery agony and he gasped as he fell to the ground. Opening his eyes he realised that the pain was gone and he suddenly felt filled with life as though he could run forever or jump straight up and catch the highest of flying birds.

"Thank goodness you're ok, did you, did you lose a life?" he recognised the panicked voice of Sharpclaw and pulled himself up to face him head on "yes, the badger, Yellowfur?"

"she's fine and the badgers gone, I doubt he'll be coming back and I've got something to tell you" Sharpclaw grinned "well I took your advice and well I asked Riversong and she said yes and, well we're going to go hunting together tomorrow at sunhigh" shaking out his matted coat, the leader of riverclan rose.

"See I told you, you're a great pair, but I'm sorry I've got to go and speak to Stonepool" the prophecy heavy on his mind the brown tom padded away, head lowered, but his mother's words gave him confidence, riverclan was strong, he was strong, whatever happened he would do everything within his eight remaining lives, die eight times to save his clan.

Windclan 

The sun beamed down upon the windclan camp, completely exposed to the sun with the lack of trees the cats in it were forced to find ever more inventive ways to keep cool. One cat, Heatherstar lay stretched out on her back, head tilted back breathing slowly as she relaxed in the long grass of her moorland home. One eye closed against the sun while the other kept a bleary eye on the comings and goings of her clan, she smiled as she watched a silvery grey apprentice, Singepaw run over the crest of the badgers set that was the windclan's camp, a large rabbit clenched in her jaws before pausing and turning back, disappearing. Then once again she skipped into view hopping excitedly around her mentor, Rabbitpelt who watched the exultant apprentice with a happy smile, the first kill of any apprentice was a momentous occasion and a rabbit of that size was particularly exciting. She bounded over the crest with her mentor at her side and chest puffed out in pride dragged her rabbit over to the freshkill pile, in the centre of the camp.

"Wow mine was twice as big" her sister, Velvetpaw taunted as she padded over to greet her, but used to her sisters teasing Singepaw just rolled her amber eyes and batted playfully at the she-cat with her silvery paw. Velvetpaw dodged out of the way and launched herself at her sister, claws sheathed and landed on her back, giving a startled cry Singepaw rolled over and shook Velvetpaw off of her before bolting away , barging past Nutbeam in her haste to escape with Velvetpaw in hot pursuit, both giggling madly. Nutbeam gave a frustrated hiss as she dropped her own prey, a plump thrush onto the ground as the sisters pushed past, picking it back up she trotted over to the den separated by a wall of brambles and offered it to the elders, sighing slightly as Longfeather complained about its size. Suddenly the drumming rhythm of many paws brings Heatherstar's attention back onto the entrance where Greyheart, Ashpelt and Mudfur run in their coats dripping with water.

"All's clear on the riverclan border" Mudfur announced as he plucked a mouse off of the freshkill pile and settled down to eat it along with Greyheart near the warriors den.

"Did you check under the water as well in case they were hiding?" Sunbeam snickered as she came out of Harewhisker's den with Whitecloud at her side, her stomach large and swollen.

"Wow, that's dedication" Whitecloud adds grinning and the soaking cats just roll their eyes, glancing over to the freshkill pile, which consisted of only Singepaw's rabbit and a thin vole Whitecloud, calls "ok whose up for a hunting patrol?"

Stretching and rolling onto her paws Heatherstar made her way over mewing "I will." And a few minutes later the thin tabby she-cat streaks out of camp with Nutbeam, Arrowepaw and Whitecloud hard on her tail, soon the four cats split up. Too many cats in one area would definitely decrease the chances of catching anything and each cat has an area of hunting which they prefer. Unusual for windclan cats, who usually hunt after rabbits on the open ground, Heatherstar turns and trots straight over to the thin patch of woodland on the thunderclan border. Jaws agape allowing the air to reach the scent glands on the roof of her mouth and her ears pricked for any of the usual scuffling of prey. Soon Heatherstar scents a mouse munching on some seed, completely unaware of the predator padding silently closer and with a long bound it's too late for the mouse. The brown tabby made a small hole to store her catch before continuing on to catch a plump squirrel, a young jay and on the way back a rabbit that had been chased into her waiting claws by Nutbeam.

"Teamwork" Nutbeam grins picking up her rabbit and padding back to camp alongside her clan leader, once they add their kills to the pile, already started by Whitecloud and Arrowepaw there's plenty for the whole clan and it's not even sunhigh.

"Arrowepaw, why don't you take your rabbit to the elders, Longfeather shouldn't be able to complain and take this squirrel to Harewhisker and Dreampaw" she ordered, taking charge since everything needed to be sorted before she could feel safe leaving her clan to make the annual journey to the moonstone. "Whitecloud when I go, you'll of course be in charge, you know what to do and can you get Ashpelt and Arrowepaw to visit Harewhisker since they'll be coming with me" the white tom nodded obediently and hurried off while the tabby headed over to the medicine cat's den.

"Hey Heatherstar" Dreampaw greets dipping his head and bounding over a roll of herbs in his mouth but as he nears his paws slip out from underneath him and he lands face first in the dirt, herbs still clamped securely in his jaws. He looks up nervously at the tabby standing over him and gets up giving his chest a few nervous licks "I'm sorry" he stuttered "I just got a bit tangled but erm here are your herbs, it's just Chamomile so you won't feel hungry, Harewhisker's just seeing to Mistpool, he's very stiff so I'm sorting herbs." Dreampaw beams proud at being left alone and responsible for the herbs

"Well I'm sure you're doing a great job" the she-cat smiled and the young apprentice purred with pride

"Thank you Heatherstar, I've got to go, lots of herbs and all" the silver tom smiled retreating back into the cave. Heatherstar leant down and ate the herbs, pulling a face at the strong taste.

As Sunhigh approaches the tabby waited on the rim of the badgers set and is soon joined by Arrowepaw and Ashpelt, both with the same faces after having just forced down some of Harewhisker's herbs. "Ok let's go" Heatherstar nods and springs forward, keeping a steady pace to conserve their energy for longer, only stopping to rest when they reached a huge empty barn, the strong scent of mice to irresistible for the hungry warriors to ignore. After a quick snack the cats set off again racing the setting sun, so they could get there in time for the moon to shine onto the sacred stone.

Finally exhausted the cats reach the flat stone, hard under their sore and tired pads but they continue until they reach a huge cave "you can rest and hunt here but stay close and stay together, brave cats have been brought down by rats near here" Heatherstar instructs as she pads into the cave, complete darkness engulfs her and it's as though she's in a different world. The silence is deafening and the stifling heat disappears as soon as she enters the winding tunnel, a weird sensation takes over her, as though thousands of cats walk beside her, their pelts rubbing against hers, guiding her through the darkness until she reaches the stone. Glowing with an unearthly light she leans down, closing her eyes and pressing her nose against the cold stone.

Her body freezes and her blood turns to ice as cold sweeps through her and slowly fades away, as soon as the ice has left her body, the she-cat stepped up shaking out her pelt and bounding forward in search of her warrior ancestors and she didn't have to go far as a young tom appears before her.

"Greetings Heatherstar" the tom welcomed tilting his head, his long fur seeming to twinkle with thousands of tiny stars.

"Hello kestreltail what news does starclan have for me?" Heatherstar replied patiently, her tail waving above her head

"There will be four, one pure, one lost, one split, one lonely, who hold in their paws the power to quench the flames" comes Kestreltail's ominous reply.

"But I" Heatherstar begins but the familiar falling sensation overcomes her as she awakes from her dream and she gives a frustrated hiss, she had been a clan leader for many moons, losing three of her nine lives in the process but never before had she received a prophecy, and that was what she believed this was, a prophecy from starclan. The tabby streaked down the tunnel at top speed catching a wad of her fur on a sharp point in her haste to get back to her clan, if something big was coming then she needed to be there to help in any way she could. Whoever the four cats may be, she thought desperately may starclan light their path.

**The end so what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! What do you think of the prophecy? Which is your favourite clan, which is your favourite cat? I know the thunderclan part was short but I just felt like it started and ended in the right place! So review, make my day!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	3. Meet the four

There will be four

Chapter 1- meet the four

**If you read my other victorious story, I'm so sorry about the wait! I'm going to try and get a new chapter up ASAP!**

Part 1-thunderclan (Misty) 

A silver tabby she-cat sat; sat precariously balanced a top an old rickety fence, the dusty brown paint was scored by thin claw marks from the young she-cat's daily scramble to the top, her long grey fur was sleek and well groomed thanks to her devoted housefolk. Dapples of filtered sunlight shone through the overhanging branches, illuminating her pelt with a silver glow, her paper thin ears were perked as she listened to the soft scuffling of a mouse as it wove through the undergrowth just out of sight. Her piercing sky blue eyes were soft and bright as she stared out into the thick woodland beyond her territory; she slowly blinked her eyes shut, savouring a delicious mouth-watering scent that the young kittypet couldn't quite place. She opened her delicate eyes once again as a light breeze blew through her kitten soft fur bringing with it the thick scent of woodland even stronger than before, she had never dared to step paw in there. Like most kittypet's she had grown up listening to the neighbourhood cats tales of the terrible blood thirsty cats that made their home in the forest, curled up in nests of Kittypet bones. Just yesterday she had been speaking with her next door neighbour in the warm afternoon sun, she was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat called Buffy with particularly tufty ears. The silver tabby had listened, entranced as Buffy had spun a grisly tale about a poor kit with a snow white pelt that had wondered into the woods one miserable grey afternoon and had been eaten by the vicious wild cats. This story although terrifying was not quite enough to quieten the pronounced stirrings inside of her, the longing to enter the dappled shade of the forest to stalk for prey in its thick undergrowth shadowed her every paw step, it clung to her like an extra pelt. Every day the urge grew more powerful to the point where she spent hours simply sitting on the fence staring out as she was doing now, but leave for what? What was to be gained? She had everything she could need and want; safe in her nest with her housefolk, shrugging it off with a muffled yawn revealing pointed white canines the young tabby rose to her paws and shook out her thick coat, listening to the musical tinkling of the tiny golden bell attached to the blue leather collar around her neck as she did so. Arching her spine then stretching each of her legs in turn she lowered herself back down into a sitting position once again, her long thin tail waving calmly above her head. Suddenly a twig snapped and a tiny flash of brown bolted out of the undergrowth, a mouse, she stared at it as it leapt into a hole with a squeak of alarm.

The curious tabbies head snapped up as she heard a low frustrated hiss, the she-cats fur fluffed up in fear causing her to seem at least double her size. "Who, who's there? Go away, this, this is my territory" she hissed, trying to sound fierce but her heart was beating furiously, should she yowl for her housefolk? Her pupils dilated and her ears lay to rest flat back against her skull while her neatly trimmed white claws unsheathed and dug into the thick wood of the fence, holding her securely in place.

"No its not" came an indignant reply, the tabby she-cat almost toppled off the fence in surprise and before she could recover the mysterious voice added "this is Thunderclan territory" Thunderclan, what on earth is that the young tabby thought in alarm, if it's a name it's a very strange one she thought warily. As the grey she-cat clawed her way back into a semi-comfortable position on the fence a mottled brown tabby padded into the light her yellow eyes bright and friendly, the kittypet let out a weak whimper as the strange cat locked her eyes on her. "Hello I'm Willowpaw" she greeted with a warm smile and polite dip of her head, the young she-cat couldn't respond as her wide blue orbs roamed over the wild cat taking in the cat's torn ear and a nasty looking thin pink scar along her flank. The cat named Willowpaw took a deep breath as though steadying herself as she smelt the thick fear scent coming powerfully off of the terrified kittypet, turning her head she searched fearfully through the undergrowth behind her as though expecting a badger or fox. On finding nothing she turned back to the silver tabby, who remained glued in place and tilted her head to the side, a common trait when she was confused "what are you so scared off?"

Finding the ability to speak once again the kittypet cried "please don't eat me then use my bones to make a nest." There was silence for a second broken only by the rustlings of animals in the woodland and the gentle breeze flowing through the trees, rustling leaves and stirring the fur of the two cats. Suddenly Willowpaw started giggling her eyes bright and her long thin whiskers twitching in amusement then she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. The still wary she-cats sky blue eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and her ears perked up faintly and she found herself laughing cautiously along with the wild cat. When the brown forest cat finally stopped laughing she used a single dainty paw to wipe the tears from her mirth filled eyes and on seeing the kittypet's confusion smiled

"I'm sorry it's just I'm one of the smallest cats in the clan and well your scared of me" she gave another small giggle and then added "so what's your name?" Hearing the fact that she was meeting one of the smallest of the wild cats wasn't exactly a comforting thought, it proved that there were more of them but the kittypet was put slightly at ease by the fact that this strange cat didn't seem to want to eat her or fight she murmured

"Misty…my name is Misty and erm hello Willowpaw" smiling as Misty's fur lay slightly flatter against her back Willowpaw giggled again until she stuffed the tip of her long striped tail in her mouth to stop herself "what, what's wrong with my name?" The silver tabby frowned giving the soft fur on her chest a few nervous licks with her rough pink tongue. Before Willowpaw could reply there was a soft rustling in the bush behind her, the young tabbies head snapped round and she grinned, turning back to Misty she held a single paw to her lips and Misty nodded fearfully as she tried to scent what Willowpaw was so focused on. The wild cat lowered herself down onto a crouch and stalked silently forward, Misty marvelled at the fact that her huge paws made no sound on the thick leaf litter. The cheerful tabby leapt into the bushes and out of sight, there was a wild rustling and a squeal then the leaves stilled and a beaming Willowpaw remerged clutching a large grey bundle in her jaws, putting it carefully down she mewed.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with your name it's just a little strange and sorry about that" she gestured with her the tip of her long striped tail to the dead rabbit lying at her paws "It's just that I am supposed to be out hunting" she shrugged her lithe brown shoulders as Misty continued to stare at her blankly. "You know food for the clan"

The young she-cat's expression remained vacant as she mewed, trying not to sound dumb or uninformed "erm clans?" her shining silver pelt was now almost completely flat against her back and her ears where perked with curiosity. This young cat challenged everything she had ever been told about wild cats, she had heard they were rude, uncivilised and vicious but Willowpaw was perfectly polite and didn't seem at all eager for a battle. Her thin brown tabby pelt was well groomed and although she was slightly thinner than most of the kittypet's Misty had seen, beneath her fur was firm muscle; she looked as though she would be fast and strong. Willowpaw lowered herself down to sit on her haunches in the long grass, glistening with dew from the night before and she gestured with a single mottled brown paw for Misty to sit beside her. The kittypet narrowed her piercing eyes, was this what the strange cat had planned all along to gain her trust then lure her away from her housefolk on seeing this Willowpaw frowned slightly and shrugged. This simple acceptance was enough to convince Misty that she was safe around this particular forest cat and she shakily rose from her perch and with a deep breath bounded down off of the fence, leaving it vibrating behind her, she landed with a dull thud on the dirt and padded cautiously closer. Willowpaw beamed, her bright yellow eyes shining happily as Misty joined her.

"So what do you want to know about the clans?" she wondered amiably, on seeing Misty's curious gaze she gasped "have you never heard about the clans?" the silver tabby shook her head with a slight frown sneaking onto her maw. "Oh well then I better start at the beginning, well there are four clans in all Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, I'm in Thunderclan, the best clan ever by far. In each clan there are warriors, strong and fast elders, wise and honourable, kits, cheeky and annoying queens, fierce when protecting their kits, apprentices, eager and hardworking and a clan leader with nine lives and a loyal deputy. The warriors feed and protect the clan, the elders have done their service as warriors or queens and look forward to moons of rest in the elders den. Queens live in the nursery with their kits and apprentices are warriors in training like me. Oh and I can't believe I forgot there's also a medicine cat who knows how to heal cats with herbs and stuff and there can be a medicine cat's apprentice but there isn't one in thunderclan yet" hardly stopping to breath while she talked Willowpaw took a long steadying breath to recover her normal breathing rate.

After a long pause to try and take everything in Misty asked another question "Do the clans fight a lot? And how does a cat get nine lives?"

With a shrug of her shoulders the apprentice replied "no one really knows how the leaders get their nine lives, they have to go the moon stone but they aren't allowed to speak about what happens there. And sometimes we fight, we sometimes have to chase of badgers and foxes as well, it's mostly just little skirmishes over territory. Although Shadowclan are always looking for a fight, they say the wind that blows through their territory chills their hearts." She paused for affect and Misty shuddered, already deciding that she would avoid this Shadowclan at all costs, pointing to her torn ear with a large paw Willowpaw continued "I got this when Shadowclan tried to invade camp, I was on patrol with Swiftflight, this was before she went to the nursery of course, Shadowfang, Ravenwing , Redtail and Snowpaw. We found them just outside of camp, there were loads of them but we used the Thunderstrike, which is a really cool battle move where we leap at them, fast and furious then retreat before striking again we really confused those crowfood eaters. It was really funny we were calling stuff like 'Flamepelt over her' or 'nice one Stormsurge' even though they weren't there and we were moving so fast they couldn't identify us so they thought we'd brought the whole clan, they soon ran with their tails between their legs but one got me on his way out." Misty sat in awe as Willowpaw puffed out her mottled brown chest in pride and pointing at the scar on her flank she explained "I got this one when Riverclan tried to take sunningrocks again, even though starclan changed the course of the river to prove it was ours. I was fighting two Riverclan fish eaters at once and had just got one across the muzzle like this when this huge brown tom came out of nowhere and bam." By the time she had finished the eager young she-cat was on her paws leaping around the clearing and demonstrating what had happened.

Misty sat stared at her new friend intently in awe before bounding to her paws and grinning "Oh can you teach me, please" when Willowpaw looked confused Misty elaborated "teach me how to fight, teach me the thunderstrike and teach me how to hunt" Willowpaw frowned slightly, deep in thought then mewed.

"Erm well I can't teach you to hunt, because we need all the prey we can get and you get fed by your twolegs but I can teach you to fight, just not now, I really should get back, Shadowfang's making me clean out the elders bedding yeuch but how about I come back tomorrow and we can start?" Misty beamed and nodded her head rapidly then as Willowpaw picked up her rabbit and turned to go and Misty scrambled back onto the fence, the pair turned to look at each other for the last time and waved goodbye and as the silver tabby trotted back into her nest her mind was a glow with excitement. She had met a forest cat who was going to train her to fight, Buffy wouldn't believe me if I told her she thought and the corners of her mouth turned up into a content smile as she bounded onto her twolegs lap with a low purr, yes she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She listened from the safety of her nest as thunder rolled and watched with alarm as lightning lit the night sky, Misty backed away from the window with a yowl of alarm as a huge crash rang out through the dark, she was glad she wasn't out in that.

Part 2-Shadowclan (Nightkit)

The deep evening sun sank slowly over the horizon; the sky seemed to bleed a deep red as the sun disappeared, before turning into a thick inky black, there was a gentle murmuring as a firm wind rushed through the thick pine leaves of the forest. A large shadow stalked silently through the leafy undergrowth, its huge form bent low to the ground as it padded stealthily forward. The young tom's Stormy blue irises were almost completely hidden behind huge jet black pupils, the feline moved with complete ease, blending effortlessly into the night. Suddenly there was a thundering of paw steps causing the tom to spin around, long thorn sharp claws unsheathed in surprise and thick white fangs bared into a fierce snarl, his long grey pelt fluffed up and tufty ears lay to rest against his skull. The second shape skidded to an alarmed stop, his small paws skidding in the thick mud, when faced with the angry warrior, the older feline gave a bark like laugh as he shook out his sleek pelt and allowed it to rest flat against his spine once again.

"Sorry about that, can't be too careful though, near the Thunderclan border and all, so what do you want Toadpaw?" he grinned, perking his tufty ears as he waited for the young apprentices response. Shaking out his pelt and padding forward once again the young brown tom, Toadpaw, mewed, his long thin tail lashing excitedly behind him.

"No problem Wolfclaw, I understand, Tinypaw said the kits are coming, Darkfowl wants you" without saying a word the warrior streaked off with a yowl of thanks over his broad shoulder, leaving Toadpaw to collect Wolfclaw's abandoned freshkill an amused smile appearing on his maw while his long thin whiskers twitched and his jade green eyes flashed in the darkness. The huge grey tom, Wolfclaw raced back to camp, leaping over fallen logs and clearing them with ease as his excitement filled him with energy, he had been waiting for this day for moons and he wanted to be there to welcome his sons or daughters into the world. He picked up the pace as he spotted the thick gorse tunnel; he slowed slightly as he ducked his head to avoid the thick brambles, padding into camp there was an expecting charge in the air, after all the birthing of kits was an exciting time for any clan, they were the future. As soon as the dark grey feline cleared the shadowy tunnel he was met by a tiny tabby she-cat, her twisted mottled paw held gingerly off of the ground, she dipped her head in polite greeting as the older tom paused in front of her, unable to speak a strange gurgling sound came out of Wolfclaw's suddenly constricted throat. Tinypaw smiled warmly in understanding and sharply nodded her head, moving to the side and gesturing with a dainty paw to a thick rocky hollow guarded by a thick bush of thorns; a nervous smile crept onto the warrior's thin muzzle as he trotted over. Taking every ounce of his self-control to remain walking at a dignified pace he approached the nursery, sliding in between a hidden crack in the rock face, only visible to a cat that knows where it is, safe from invaders. Once inside the nursery, warmth wrapped itself tightly around his pelt and the thick scent of milk took him back to his own days as a kit, completely careless and free. The tom didn't have long to dwell on these thoughts as he spotted his mate, a lithe black she-cat lying in a bed of thick moss her sharp features drawn and tired and her breathing deep and uneven. Wolfclaw raced over, lowering himself neatly onto his haunches he affectionately nuzzled the soft fur on her cheek, the she-cat looked up at him, her weariness evident in her stormy grey eyes.

Darkfowl gave a pained yowl tearing her eyes away from the loving ones of her mate "it hurts" she whimpered, her breathing becoming deeper as she started to pant, a mottled tabby crouched protectively over her, a pile of herbs at her paws, murmuring words of encouragement to the pained she-cat. The black warrior sheathed and unsheathed her long thorn sharp claws, tearing deep turrets in the soft earth as she let out another thin wail.

"It's ok, it's ok" Wolfclaw murmured, tapping the queen affectionately with the tip of his fluffy grey tail "your doing so well, it'll all be over soon my brave warrior" he purred adoringly, leaning back slightly, surprise widening his bright blue eyes as the she-cat turned to fix a fierce glare on him.

"Don't make it sound so easy" she snarled, clenching her teeth as another spasm shook her small frame "you have no idea what this is like" the queen spat, drawing the attention of another queen, a beautiful tortoiseshell, curled protectively around her own three kit as they drank hungrily Tawnyfur smiled, her whiskers twitching in amusement as she mewed gently

"Ah but Wolfclaw's doing the best he can, Tigerstripe was much the same, going on about how well I was doing and how it was almost over, toms just don't get it do they?" The weary black she-cat shook her head rapidly in agreement, unhooking her jaws to speak but before she could speak a spasm rippled through her bloated stomach and she gave a low whine of pain.

Pinebreeze put a gentle paw on Darkbowl's stomach "you're nearly there" the Shadowclan medicine cat assured her softly "just focus on your breathing Darkfowl, deep breathes, in and out." The black she-cat tried to snap that she was trying but her breath was taken as a third spasm rippled across her stomach. Wolfclaw kept murmuring encouragement nuzzling her soft jet black fur, the warrior held back a squeak of pain, as her long white claws dug into the soft flesh of his leg as she yowled in agony, he had to remember that his mate was in more pain than he was, a grimace spread across his maw on seeing her pain. A final spasm went through her, and a tiny shape fell onto the moss mewling weakly, Pinebreeze leaned over and nipped the birth sac with her sharp teeth. The little form started wriggling and Darkfowl twisted around to lick its wet fur with an adoring purr, she already loved this tiny bundle of fur with everything she had, she knew instantly that she would take on the whole of the dark forest to protect it. "It's a tom" Pinebreeze smiled, nudging the black kit gently towards its mother's belly, while Wolfclaw gazed down at his son in adoration. The young tom's dark fur was spiked all over from Darkfowl's rough tongue; his eyes remained clenched tightly shut as he found his way to the source of the rich milk scent. The medicine cat ran her mottled paw over Darkfowl's swollen belly "that's all, I'll get Tinypaw to bring you some soaked moss to drink, try to get some sleep, it's been a long day hasn't it dear?" Without giving her a chance to reply Pinebreeze turned and padded silently out of the nursery with a gentle dip of her head in farewell, the large grey tom's ears pricked as he heard the thick rasp of Squirrelfur, his mother, now an elder and a grandmother asking Pinebreeze about the kit. The sound of rain was muffled slightly by the thick nursery walls but to the new father it sounded torrential, he pitied any warrior on the sun down patrol. Turning back to his mate the feline starred adoringly at the black queen as she ran her salmon pink tongue over their son's spiky fur.

"What shall we name him?" Wolfclaw wondered, tilting his head to the side with a goofy grin, Darkfowl remained silent for a moment, staring intently at her only kit, her sharp stormy grey orbs moved up watching as a small ball of moss became illuminated in a thin shaft of pale moonlight as it crept into the nursery.

"How about Nightkit?" the beaming queen turned to her mate, affection bright in her weary grey eyes "for his black fur and the time of day that he was born, what do you think" Wolfclaw gave a low purr of approval, nodding his head he leant down to carefully nuzzle his sons fur. "My little Nightkit, welcome to the forest, welcome to your clan, we are the cats of the night, we fight without mercy and with pride and dignity, we are the most loyal of the clans. Welcome my son to Shadowclan." The she-cat purred, despite the fact that Nightkit's paper thin ears were still tightly sealed, Wolfclaw gave a low chuckle, ignoring his mate's playful glare. Their alone time was interrupted as a small she-cat staggered awkwardly into the nursery, her naturally twisted leg seeming to be even stiffer than usual, a ball of dripping moss was clutched securely in her small jaws. Dipping her head the medicine cat apprentice dropped the soaked ball at Darkfowl's paws "thank you Tinypaw and will you thank Pinebreeze for me?" The small tabby nodded her tiny head and left just as quickly as she had come, not wanting to intrude on bonding time for the small family.

Three weeks later a yowl of excitement filled the nursery as bright amber eyes blearily opened for the first time, Darkfowl gave a thin smile and nuzzled her kit as he stared up at her, his delicate eyes squinting slightly as the sudden blinding light met his eyes and his brows furrowing in confusion at the new shapes and colours being presented to him. "Hello little one" the dark she-cat smiled; Nightkit gave a cheerful mew before moving back to his mother's stomach to drink with a deep purr rumbling at the back of his throat. His sleek, well-groomed black fur shone as pale light filtered into the stuffy nursery, a tiny black kit randomly piped up from her position sitting comfortably on his mother's head

"Mummy, I was younger than him when I first opened my eyes wasn't I?" Tawnyfur shook her cranium, squinting slightly as the small kit tumbled off of her head and on to the soft mossy ground, the young kit stumbled to his dainty paws with a high pitched giggle "that was awesome, can I do that again please?" When his mother smoothly shook her head, a smirk appearing on her long thin muzzle the young kit frowned and bounded off too rough and tumble with his siblings with an excited yowl of "here comes Thornstar ready for battle."

Part 3-Riverclan (Bramble)

A large brown shadow slipped out of his makeshift home, his huge paws remained completely silent, cushioned by the soft earth as he padded out of his underground den, soft green moss clinging to his long thick fur, his bright leaf green eyes rose to gaze unseeingly at the inky black night sky. The young tom had been unable to sleep, with dreams filled with crimson blood, savage barking and flashes of ivory fangs haunting him whenever he closed his weary eyes. Sleeping had been painful recently so he was equally happy to sit out and instead watch the warm glow of dawn erupt over the horizon, which he knew shouldn't be long judging by the pale glow on the horizon, causing the sky to bleed a deep red. The young feline curled his tail securely over his huge mottled brown paws and lowered his head to lap his salmon-hued tongue several times over the soft fur on his striped chest to smooth out his slightly ruffled fur. His breathing was deep and slow and his expression was empty of all emotion, completely different to the painful emotions whirling around inside. He couldn't stop the agonising images that flashed through his scattered mind, stealing his breath; grief tore through him like a physical pain, like a fang tearing into his chest. He turned his gaze onto the gaping hole he had come from; his father had dug for hour's straight to make a birthing den for his mother. His mother, the thought sent another wave of agony through him, causing his emerald green eyes to cloud over in grief. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, carefully watched by the grieving tom until dappled light shone through the thick, leafy canopy causing his sleek well groomed pelt to glow. His belly gave a painful lurch of hunger and the tabby feline stumbled wearily to his paws and trotted forward, shaking his head to clear it off the negative thoughts as he turned his mind to hunting. The young tom's tufty ears perked as he listened intently to the low sounds of the forest, of his home, the gentle rustling of the leaves caused by a light breeze which stirred his striped coat and the scuffling of animals in the undergrowth. Padding forward his long striped tail hung low behind him, as he opened his powerful jaws, breathing in the thick piney scent of the woods, and the mouth-watering scent of mouse, marred slightly by a disgusting crowfood stench. Approaching the creature the tabby frowned at its diminutive size, it was scrawny at best but food was food in a place like the barren woodland a cat had to take what he could get. Lowering himself into a rough version of the hunter's crouch the loner stalked forward, setting each mottled paw down carefully in complete silence, he winced slightly as he cracked a twig beneath his heavy paw, the mouse looked up, alarm in its coal black eyes. The large tom lowered himself further into the ground, hardly daring to breathe until the mouse twitched its ears warily and continued nibbling on a large beech nut. The hunters muzzle curled up into a satisfied smile _foolish mouse, _bunching his powerful muscles there was a blur of brown and black stripes as he leapt, claws unsheathed.

He landed perfectly on top of his quarry dispatching it quickly with a sharp bite to the back of its neck, leaning forward to eat the tom breathed in the delicious scent but before he could take a single bite a cold voice caused the tom to leap a tail length into the air with a yowl of surprise, pelt bristling and ears lowering to rest flat back against his huge skull. Turning, the alarmed tom saw a mangy calico she-cat, her thin fur rough and unkempt and missing in some areas, her one weepy blue eye was narrowed with scorn as she haughtily inspected the young cat in front of her. However his attention was firmly fixed on her other eye, or lack thereof, there was simply an empty light pink socket scored by a thick black scar.

"He…hello miss, erm my names Bramble what's yours?" the tom greeted with a formal jerk of his head, his jade green eyes never leaving her face, trying not to be rude Bramble tore his gaze away from her eye and focused on the blue orb boring holes in him. The calico rolled her eye at Brambles fear snapping her jaws menacingly as she stumbled closer, her stumpy tail lashing challengingly behind her and ears pressed flat back. Bramble backed up fearfully curling his fluffed out tail beneath him in fear and he almost retched as he realised that the overpowering scent of crowfood was coming from this cat.

"Cats don't care much for names here" the she-cat snapped, as she grabbed the mouse, a low growl rumbling in her throat, Bramble had left his catch unprotected as he had retreated fearfully. The young tom gave a yowl of outrage, bounding forward but the strange cat was gone and Bramble was left alone as his stomach gave a second painful twinge and a frustrated snarl crept out from between his clenched jaws. More hungry than he had been when he had first set out the tom staggered back to his den, after only managing a quick bite of a squirrel laying on the thunderpath, the scent of twoleg monsters clinging to its matted fur. He had met many cats in the outskirts, none that could exactly be called pleasant but he had never been so scared, he had had his father standing protectively by his side, encountering the horrible creature had only added to the fierce loneliness burning in his broad chest. Suddenly as he approached his den the sharp reek of another animal met his open jaws and he warily narrowed his eyes, slowing down even more and slinking forward, pausing at the entrance, the familiar scent of earth pressing on him he heard it, movement of a large creature in his den. Pelt fluffing out Bramble let out a fierce hiss, fluffing out his thick pelt to increase his size in return he heard rapid high pitched barks of alarm followed by a menacing growl and the sound of huge paws padding against damp earth. Bramble backed away, retreating from what was his for the second time that day as a huge russet creature shouldered its way out of the den towering above him, thick fangs slavering as it stared hungrily at the cowering tom with amber eyes narrowed in hate. A huge tongue ran its way across the creatures jaw in eager anticipation of a meal; each rib of the vixen stood out against the auburn pelt seemingly draped over nothing but a skeleton. Bramble gave a yowl of terror as slavering jaws snapped shut a mouse length from his thick scruff, the young tom leapt away stretching out his long legs as he raced through the undergrowth, adrenaline and terror pushing him forwards at greater speeds. The creature's heavy reek smothered him as he tried to gasp in rapid mouth fulls of air and the sound of its keening whines blocked out even the furious sound of the blood pulsing in his sensitive ears. He could feel the creature's hot breath against his scruff and jerked to the side as curved yellow claws swiped against the air where his leg had been a second before. With a gasp of relief a surge of energy filled him as he spotted a tree, its thick gnarled branches curling towards the sky with a powerful leap Bramble leapt at the tree sinking his thorn sharp claws into the thick bark and pulled himself upwards. He was blind with panic to everything as he climbed, his pounding heart was madding a furious attempt to escape from his chest, his lungs burned as he scrambled upwards until he heard a frustrated howl from below him followed by the low scrape of claws as the fox scored her needle sharp set down the thick bark desperately trying to clamber after the shaking cat, perched on the far edge of a thin branch. With a final growl the vixen glared up at the tabby, before turning and trotting off, bushy tail flicking dispassionately behind her.

Bramble remained in the tree for hours, shaking and staring fearfully out into the looming darkness, waiting for the starving vixen to return and make another attempt on his life. Finally mustering his courage the young tom scrambled down, his long striped tail lashing as he nervously moved forward swinging his head from side to side as though expecting an ambush, a slight rustle or crack of a twig sending him up the nearest tree. He was only six moons and yet he already had to live the harsh life of a loner, providing for himself, defending his prey and his home, and he was terrible at it, his chest ached with loneliness and he couldn't even defend his prey from a mangy old one eyed flea bag. Suddenly there was an ear splitting roar and the sky split open allowing torrents of rain to cascade upon the forest, Bramble gave a low sigh _of course, _his thick striped pelt soon became heavy with rain and he began shaking once again, this time from cold as it burrowed deep into his bones. Fatigue finally catching up with him the feline stumbled to a jerked halt as he spotted a bramble bush, how fitting he thought sarcastically as he crawled underneath with a low hiss of pain as thorns clung to his fur tearing at his delicate skin. Lowering himself down, with no time to make a nest he curled his long fluffy tail securely around his body resting by his pale pink nose, however his miserable emerald orbs remained open and alert as he ran his salmon-hued tongue over his tail, trying to at least somewhat dry it. Alone and resting, his weary mind wandered, this may have been the life his parents had chosen but Bramble knew he couldn't do this, couldn't live this way he was a strong feline of course but he longed for companionship for the thought of a fellow cat to watch his back. His mind strayed to his parents, thistle, the beautiful calico she-cat who loved him unconditionally and Shadow his father; strong and proud with a pelt as black as the night and his brother thorn, he didn't deserve to die so young, he was so playful free spirited, he should not have met his end that way. Thinking about them brought his mind back to that day, the day his world came crashing down around him, the day he was made an orphan and a true loner.

_/flashback/_

_A huge black tom raced across the field, yowling with pleasure as he bounded after the bobbing white tails of rabbits, he didn't have the speed to hunt them down with his tiny legs but it was great fun to tear after them with the wind rushing through his pelt. A second tom bounded after him at a slower my relaxed trot, staring wide eyed at everything there was to see, giggling as a moth landed on his pink nose and the tabby reached up, batting excitedly at it with a soft paw, bright eyes flashing with excitement as he leapt after it until with a disappointed sigh he watched as it fluttered haphazardly away and out of reach. _

"_Mum did you see that?" a voice yowled, his voice high pitched with glee, as the broad shouldered tom reappeared on the horizon, shouldering his way through the long swaying reeds to reach a lithe calico she-cat. Holding up a white paw he mewed "I was this close to catching a rabbit, really." Bramble rolled his eyes and snorted but his brother didn't seem to notice as he stared up at his mother, waiting for her to praise him._

_The pretty calico grinned, looking down at her youngest son "oh really? I bet you'll be the best pair of rabbit catchers ever when your older" both kits rapidly nodded their heads, beaming as a fourth cat appeared on the horizon, a plump grey rabbit clutched securely in his powerful jaws. "It seems you have some competition Shadow, Thorn and Bramble seem too think they'll be the best rabbit catchers" she laughed as she affectionately butted noses with her mate._

_The jet black tom rose to his full height with a booming laugh "oh is that so?" both toms nodded once again grinning eagerly. _

"_But I'll be the best" Bramble yowled, running in circles around his mother and father, kicking up earth and dust "they won't even see me until…" the tabby gave a dull oof as his paws slipped out from underneath him, causing him to face plant in the soft earth with a dull thud. Thorn giggled and rolled onto his back, gasping for breath between fits of laughter while Thistle padded over to the tom, gently nudging her son to his paws. "Until… until it's too late" he mewed shaking his head before turning to glare at his brother, lowering himself into the hunters crouch he leapt at the snickering tom pinning him beneath his larger frame. The black tom pushed up with his powerful hind legs and sent his brother flying, bounding to his paws Thorn hissed playfully, cuffing Bramble sharply across the ear Bramble gave out a furious battle cry in response knocking his brother's large paws out from underneath him, toppling the young feline. Suddenly the pairs heads snapped up in perfect synchronisation as the heard the gentle pat of small paws on the hard earth, shoving Bramble off of him and scrambling to his paws, Thorn grinned and began stalking towards the sound, his ears twitching he leapt up and streaked forward, disappearing in the long grass. Bramble rolled his eyes and walked back to his mother and father as they sat down talking amiably. Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek followed by a savage howl of pleasure and a rapid series of excited yips, Shadow leapt forwards, bolting into the undergrowth after Thorn and his mother turned to him, seriousness in her eyes jade green eyes, she was on her toes, appearing desperate to follow after her mate and son. _

"_Bramble listen to me, you have to run, run home, get as far away from here as you can, mummy and daddy will come find you, we love you" a caterwaul of fury could be heard above the gentle breeze followed by a ferocious growl. Brambles eyes began to tear up at the thought of leaving his family to face the horrific creature making the dreadful sounds. Desperation crept into his mother's voice as she yowled, "You have to run my son and don't look back, promise me" the young tom nodded shakily tears falling down his cheeks as his mother disappeared into the reeds. Bramble paused before his paws carried him backwards, completely unconnected to his mind which was screaming at him to join his family and fight. Soon he was streaking up the side of the gully, the fierce wind rushing through his fur and filling his ears with a deep moaning, as he reached the top he stumbled to a stop, turning to look behind him. He stared transfixed at the grisly site before him, warm salty tears staining his cheeks, three huge creatures of the darkest black were howling in vicious delight as their long ivory fangs tore into the frail bodies of three tiny felines. Dark crimson blood coated the ground as the evil animals tore at the lifeless corpses, Bramble almost chocked in grief as he staggered backwards, without a second glance the tom bolted for home. Where he could curl up, wrapped in the fresh scent of his mother and father, and feel so warm that he could close his eyes and imagine their warm bodies pressed against his side while he cried himself to sleep. _

_/end of flashback/_

Bramble lowered his head as tears once again consumed him, his brother would probably laugh at him for being such a big baby but he was so tired he didn't care, he couldn't stand it, and he didn't want to, couldn't stand to be alone anymore. Suddenly an idea struck the grieving tom, he had heard whispers of a group of cats, living and working together in something called clans, where the younger, stronger cats protected the elders and kits. Bramble forced his mind back to that day, he had been with his father, rooting through the junkyard when a huge flame coloured rogue had approached his father with tales of a group forming to take the forest from the cats that lived there, the forest with its abundant prey. Shadow had been sceptical that such a place existed, he had only ever known the hard way of life, the cat, Inferno had told him about the forest cats, about how they were weak and vulnerable with mangy elders in their ranks. Flameclan as he called it would make powerful warriors out of frightened kits and the cats too weak to hunt for themselves would be chased off, to keep the clan strong. Shadow had adamantly refused; he was certainly not a cat of violence and believed that elders should be treated with the respect they deserved for their years of knowledge, his beliefs had passed onto his son who snarled, and revealed pointed canines as Inferno had asked him to join as well. Bramble smiled slightly as he lifted his head, that's what he would do, he would find the clans and join, become part of something bigger, he wouldn't need to be alone anymore.

Part 4- Windclan (Breezekit)

A fierce wind whistled over the open moorland while thunder rolled in the distance and the darkness was interrupted by mighty flashes of lightning, long yellow reeds bent over double, bowing to the force of the wind. A lithe form moved on the horizon, ears perked warily and thin body held low to the ground, lightning flashed above it illuminating the form of a windswept grey tom as he struggled against a firm headwind. His ears perked as over the howling of the wind and the roaring of the water, surging deep below at the base of the rocky ravine, fuelled by the driving rain, low murmurs came to his sensitive ears. A scowl formed on his maw as the fishy scent of Riverclan washed over him trotting forward he lowered himself down behind a thick wall of bracken as the murmuring became quiet mews, watching from his position the tom's jade green eyes flashed in anger as his theory was proven correct. A slender she-cat sat almost completely at ease, her long thin tail flicking in only slight agitation, beside a plump tom, Ashpelt held back a low growl of pain as the cat he loved affectionately nudged the Riverclan tom, she was breaking the warrior code and breaking his heart. The windclan tom had loved her ever since they were apprentices; he had worked so hard to impress her, bringing her the largest rabbits from the fresh kill pile whenever he could. He was the only one who had noticed as she slunk into the den in the early hours of the morning the smell of the ravine clinging to her long ginger fur, he had let it go, trusting her completely when she said she had gone for a run, early morning hunting, couldn't sleep, he had been a fool and she had led him on. From his crouched position he finally tore his gaze away from the flame coloured she-cat, and focused on the tom who had taken his love he recognised the cat almost straight away, they had chatted several times under the peaceful full moon at the gatherings, the black and white tom's name was Dewstripe. A pitiful mewl brought his sharp gaze to a third tiny form cowering against Gingerpelt, away from the rain Dewstripe gasped as he spotted a miniscule grey kit, a vicious smirk twisted his sharp features as he realised how deeply in trouble Gingerpelt really was.

"His name is Breezekit, what do you think?" the ginger she-cat purred her features relaxed and happy but Dewstripe body language was agitated as he sheathed and unsheathed his claws, tearing deep turrets into the dirt. His tail lashed in the dirt and he looked upon his son with fear in his sky blue eyes "honey what's wrong?" Gingerpelt mewed, frowning slightly as she looked up at the tom.

"I just…I just, what have we done?" he mewed "how can we hide this? Everyone will find out and we'll be exiled" he yowled, distress forcing his voice to climb to higher volumes, Breezekit reacted with a low mew of displeasure at the noise. A frown forced its way onto Ashpelt's muzzle; he didn't want Gingerpelt to be exiled, did he? She had torn his heart from his chest, he went through hours of agony because of her, it felt like he was being cut open every day and bleeding out onto the grass, he couldn't see how no one saw the blood, saw his pain but he couldn't help but love her, even now in the face of her ultimate betrayal. "Even if we're aloud to stay, we'll never be able to see each other again, we'll be watched, hated by every cat" Dewstripe cried, his resignation clear in his hunched frame and Ashpelt was glad but he hated himself for revealing in a fellow cats pain, he shouldn't wish this agony on any other cat.

Gingerpelt frowned "Heatherstar surely wouldn't" she mewed looking down at the grey tom at her stomach but her voice lacked conviction and Dewstripe's head lowered even more, Ashpelt leant forward as Dewstripe murmured something to the she-cat. The grey tom winced as a twig cracked beneath his paws the heads of both cats snapped up, eyes wary "come out" Gingerpelt snapped, seeming overconfident for her current position. Taking a deep breath Ashpelt padded forwards as a third flash of electricity lit his twisted features "Ashpelt" Gingerpelt mewed, her voice sounded relieved. She trusted him not to tell, how dared he expect that of him, she broke him now it was her turn perhaps losing her clan would make her feel at least a tiny portion of his pain.

Ashpelt scowled, a tormented smile on his face "yes it's me, what do you think Heatherstar will say when she finds out? She'll be so disappointed when she has to chase you out" he snarled, eyes flashing with fury as he unsheathed his thorn sharp claws, Gingerpelt flinched as though he had struck her and Ashpelt's insides constricted and writhed with guilt and confusion.

"Ashpelt…Ash" the ginger she-cat began, using his shortened name, to most cats that was a sign of friendship but to the grey tom it brought new waves of rage and an overwhelming sense of betrayal.

"Don't, you don't get to call me that" he caterwauled "you…you deserve to suffer, you've broken the warrior code and I hate you, I'll join the patrol that drives you out" he added, fangs bared but eyes flashing with pain behind the dark hate. The young she-warrior's eyes widened in surprise at the venom in his tone before clouding over as tears built up, waiting to fall down her cheeks. Ashpelt rose to his full height, almost choking as a lump rose in his throat at her pain; her hurt seemed to tear into him, becoming his own.

"Ashpelt…Ashpelt please" she begged "if not for me for Breezekit, he's done nothing too you"

"What? please what?" he snarled "what am I supposed to do? How are you planning to hide this? Will you leave, run like a coward? You don't deserve anything less than to be chased out by your friends and family." Gingerpelt looked up at the fuming tom and his eyes widened at what she was suggesting "you, no, I" he stumbled before working himself up again and erupting with a scream, thunder crashing behind him, Starclan reflecting his own anger "how can you expect me to do that for you, when you have done nothing but cause me pain, if I do this I can never love, I can never look at kits and call them my own, how can you expect that from me?" He knew he could never love another but he would not allow himself to be used, he could force himself to love surely, his voice lowered as he hunched over, his fury leaving him with only raw grief "I can't do it, you're asking too much of me"

Gingerpelt dipped her head, accepting his choice "I...I'll leave, I…I can't face Heatherstar" turning to her mate she added "will you join me?" Dewstripe looked stricken and ill but sharply nodded his head; he truly loved Gingerpelt and would follow her anywhere. Ashpelt watched as Gingerpelt staggered to her weary paws, picked up Breezekit who gave a tiny squeak of protest and turned to leave pausing only to tap the grey tom affectionately with the tip of her tail with a sad murmur of goodbye. Ashpelt stood as the pair disappeared his insides squirming, he shook out his pelt as droplets of rain began to fall and stared after them, his paws ached to follow, to call her back, he didn't want her to leave, he expected the pain too lessen as she left but it had only increased as he realised all the things he would never get to experience again. He would never hear her cheerful mew of hello, he would never sit beside her near the freshkill pile, never see her beam as they butted noses in greeting and his already heavy heart gave a painful twinge.

"Gingerpelt wait."

**So that was the end of the first proper chapter, thoughts? Favourite cats?**

**And poor Bramble you can probably guess what killed his family and poor Ashpelt it's sort of like with Ashfur in the books except it's probably worse since instead of becoming mates with him she broke the warrior code to meet a cat from another clan and Ashpelt certainly handled it better than Ashfur. **

**So anyway please review it would mean so much to me!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


End file.
